1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly pallet to which a cell stack can be assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle battery pack that includes a cell stack in which a plurality of electric cells are stacked is well-known as a battery device for supplying electric power to a vehicle drive motor. The vehicle battery pack is assembled to the assembly pallet in an assembly plant of a vehicle. The vehicle battery packs have various shapes in conformity with a mounting position in the vehicle, laws and regulations, or required performance, and therefore different assembly pallets with different shapes are required to be used depending on separate vehicle battery packs.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-182307 (JP 2004-182307 A) discloses a transporting pallet for securing and transporting plural types of products which includes a base part formed into a generally plate shape, and a supporting block provided in the base part and formed with a plurality of receiving surfaces that come into contact with the products and support the product. The supporting block is formed into a stepped shape such that a plurality of the receiving surfaces have different dimensions from the base part in accordance with types of the products.
However, the production volume of a wide variety of the vehicle battery packs varies in a production plant, and therefore degradation in pallet change, securing of stock spaces, diversion to new vehicle battery packs in future, and the like may arise.
In addition, the transporting pallet disclosed in JP 2004-182307 A is a pallet for transporting a compressor utilized in the production line of compressors used for vehicle air conditioners, and it is not simply applicable to the vehicle battery packs. For example, when the transporting pallet disclosed in JP 2004-182307 A is applied to the battery pack, because the supporting block for supporting the products is fixed, there is a case where the pallet interferes with the supporting block and cannot be applied to the battery pack depending on the type of the battery pack.